


Guía De Como Salir Con Un Semidios

by MittoBoy18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Cedric Diggory, Bisexual Harry Potter, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Demigods, Diary/Journal, Gay Percy Jackson, Lesbian Annabeth Chase, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, POV Harry Potter, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Sassy Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MittoBoy18/pseuds/MittoBoy18
Summary: Harry Potter decide empezar a escribir una guía después de iniciar una relación con Percy Jackson.¿Cómo logro ser novio de un semidios? ¿Y como es su relación? Bueno, entra a descubrirlo.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Harry Potter, Percy Jackson/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Introducción

Hola, mi nombre es Harry James Potter, actualmente tengo 18 años de edad, hace unos meses inicie mi octavo año en Hogwarts.

La gente en mi hogar me considera el gran salvador del mundo mágico, el elegido, el niño que vivió... Y varios nombres más, pero prefiero no profundizar en eso.

Verán, la razón por la que estoy escribiendo esto es por consejo de mi amiga Hermione.

Intentare explicar el porque escribo esto para todos ustedes.

Les advierto que es difícil, no soy el mejor explicando cosas.

Supongo que debo empezar con la bienvenida, eso mencionó Hermione.

Bueno.

Bienvenidos a Guía De Como Salir Con Un Semidios escrita por Harry Potter.

Una guía de ayuda en caso de que tu novio o novia sea un semidios, hijo o hija de algún dios griego.

Mi propósito con esta guía es ayudar a personas que estén en mi misma situación.

Porque oh sorpresa.

Soy novio de Percy Jackson.

Ahora ¿Como paso todo?

Bueno, creo que deben leer para saberlo.


	2. Harry En América

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry relata como fue que decidió viajar a Estados Unidos

Lo más lógico es empezar por nuestro primer encuentro, el cual fue algo divertido.

Pero considero que hay unas cosas más que saber que ocurrieron antes.

...

Bueno, empezare desde el momento en que la guerra mágica acabo, todo finalmente estaba en paz, Voldemort había muerto, sus mortifagos estaban empezando a ser enviados a Azkaban y la reconstrucción de Hogwarts había iniciado.

Yo me ofrecí a ayudar principalmente porque quería mantener mi mente ocupada y ayudar a reconstruir partes destruidas de un castillo antiguo parecía hacer su trabajo. 

La reconstrucción de las zonas destruidas del castillo inició una semana después de que se hicieran todos los funerales y homenajes a los caídos durante la guerra.

Al acabar la semana funeraria, la profesora McGonagall dijo que necesitaría de voluntarios para ayudar con la reparación de la escuela, hubo varios voluntarios y entre ellos yo.

Sabia que estaría algo solo ya que los Weasley tomarían un poco más de tiempo en su luto y Hermione había localizado a sus padres y los fue a buscar para regresarles la memoria.

Así que era solo yo, con algunos otros alumnos ayudando en las reparaciones del castillo.

Había algunas personas que conocía, Oliver Woods, Angelina Jones, Neville y Luna también estaban ahí.

Admito que eso fue un trabajo pesado, pero al final valió la pena.

Después de 2 semanas de arduo trabajo, el castillo estaba arreglado.

El sitio en donde por fin me había sentido en mi hogar estaba como nuevo, todo el castillo estaba en su esplendor de nuevo, los elfos hicieron un gran banquete para los voluntarios de la reconstrucción y la profesora McGonagall anunció que en septiembre empezaría el nuevo año escolar. 

Sonreí ante eso, Howgarts estaba como antes, ya no había ningún mal acechando el mundo, ya no había problemas, ya no había señor oscuro, ya no había profecías, ya no había nada...

Pero, entonces fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de algo.

Ya no tenia un propósito en la vida.

Pase 7 años sabiendo que algo vendría, que debía vencer a Voldemort, que debía cumplir con la profecía, pero una vez que todo paso, una vez que Voldemort murió, una vez que Hogawrts estuvo restaurada, ya no tenía nada que hacer.

Al terminar nos dijeron que ya podríamos volver a nuestra vida normal, pero ¿Qué era una vida normal para mi? ¿Vivir con una familia que me maltrataba física y psicológicamente? ¿Tener algún tipo de misión mágica? 

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿A qué vida normal iba a volver?

Me di cuenta de que yo sólo fui otro peón en una guerra mágica en la cual nunca pedí estar, ahora no tenia otro propósito en la vida.

Nunca pude llevar una infancia ideal, nunca pude llevar una adolescencia ideal, ahora como adulto, no sabia que podía hacer. 

Y fue como si mi pequeña crisis existencial fuera muy evidente, ya que mientras pensaba en lo que haría con mi vida, Luna se me acercó, tenía una mirada preocupada en sus ojos.

Ella preguntó si yo estaba bien.

Yo mentí diciendo que estaba perfecto.

Ella supo que estaba mintiendo.

Entonces me vi obligado a decir la verdad.

Le conté todo, no se exactamente porque, pero le dije todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Y Luna me dio el mejor consejo del mundo.

Ella simplemente dijo que necesitaba descansar, al principio me negué a hacerlo.

Ella me refuto diciendo que el fin de la guerra debió ser un shock emocional enorme y que debía dejar atrás mi complejo de héroe.

Yo me volví a negar sobre las vacaciones y negué cualquier complejo de héroe.

Y Luna entonces me vio de frente, la vi seria como nunca antes la había visto.

Entonces me dijo que el único motivo por el que yo no quería irme era porque muy dentro de mi esperaba a que necesitarán mi ayuda, quería salvar personas que no necesitaban ser salvadas.

Pase mucho tiempo arriesgando mi vida para salvar a otros que olvide por completo mi propia vida porque así fui criado por 7 años.

Luna me abofeteo metafóricamente porque no pude responder nada ya que tenia razón.

Aunque seguía pensando que eso no era la mejor idea del mundo, termine por aceptar.

Necesitaba un descanso, necesitaba unas vacaciones de todo, de todos, necesitaba huir de lo que fue mi vida para saber hacia donde dirigirla.

Pero ¿A donde ir?

No podía ser en algún lugar de Inglaterra porque los reporteros iban a encontrarme tarde o temprano y ya había tenido suficiente de reporteros metiches preguntado como me sentía, tampoco quería ir a un lugar sumamente aislado de todo.

Quería ir a un lugar con gente, quedarme en un hotel decente, salir a caminar por alguna ciudad sin que la gente me viera esperando a que dijera algo o hiciera algún acto heroico.

Así que Europa no era la opción perfecta para vacacionar.

Entonces no solo debía salir del país, sino que también debía salir del continente.

Y en mi mente la solución más lógica fue esta.

En cuanto más lejos este de Europa, más lejos estaré de la prensa y es menos probable que me reconozcan.

Sobre todo si estaba en la zona muggle del lugar al que fuera a ir.

Al menos esa fue mi lógica al principio. 

Evidentemente no soy un Ravenclaw.

Pero siguiendo mi propio plan pensé en posibles lugares alejados de Inglaterra para poder huir.

Y gracias a información que obtuve leyendo y analizando por primera vez en mi vida, lo cual haría a Hermione sentirse muy orgullosa, pude encontrar 3 opciones.

1.- Australia, según leí, ese país era muy diplomático y no solía meterse en asuntos de otros países, buen clima, gran turismo, hermosos paisajes, pero lo descarte de inmediato al saber que la segunda guerra mágica si afecto a Australia y estaban algo nerviosos por la llegada de mortifagos prófugos además en todo el país había criaturas mágicas y no mágicas que pueden matarte. 

2.- México, su mundo mágico era tan discreto que solo unas pocas personas sabían de su existencia, las familias mestizas viviendo en el mundo muggle eran contadas y los nacidos de muggles se presentaban 1 cada 3 generaciones, pero el mayor punto en contra era el idioma, quería ir a descansar, no a tener problemas con la barrera del lenguaje.

Descarte ambas opciones, pero las guarde por si en algún futuro quería huir de nuevo.

Y solo quedaba una opción.

1.- Estados Unidos, su población en general solía ser muy narcisista, en el sentido de que no veían más allá de su territorio, todo era un eterno "yo, yo, yo", su mundo mágico estaba bien oculto y era sumamente cerrado en cuestión de extranjeros

Así que era el lugar perfecto, su mundo mágico cerrado y apartado del mundo muggle, podría fácilmente ir y desaparecer unos meses allí. 

Ahora la cuestión era ¿A que lugar de Estados Unidos ir?

Algo que recuerdo de mi apestosa infancia es que la tía Petunia guardaba revistas viejas en la alacena donde dormía, y yo las hojeaba varias veces, una de ellas era una revista de viajes donde había hermosas fotos de distintos lugares y uno de ellos era Nueva York.

Había visto tantas fotos de la ciudad que quede intrigado por ver todo eso en persona.

Estaba decidido.

Harry Potter iría a Nueva York.

El elegido, el niño que vivió, el salvador del mundo mágico ya no existían, todo eso que la gente esperaba que yo fuera, todo eso a lo que fui obligado a ser ya no existía.

Solo seria Harry Potter, un chico normal de 18 años que quería vivir por primera vez en su vida.

En cuanto deje Hogwarts comencé a planear mi viaje, que realmente consistía solo cambiar mi dinero mágico por dinero muggle para el avión y para tener un guardadito para comprar comida, pagar hospedaje e irme lo más pronto posible.

Bendita sea la pésima economía muggle mundial que me permitía tener un cambio enorme en dólares que me serian útiles en Estados Unidos.

Ahora lo siguiente era contarle a las personas correctas de mis vacaciones.

Y se lo conté a Ron y a Hermione.

Al inicio ninguno de los 2 estaba convencido de dejarme ir solo y se ofrecieron a ir conmigo.

No querían que yo estuviera solo después de la guerra, pero entonces yo les dije que eso es justamente lo que quería hacer.

Estar solo.

Pensar, conocer lugares, estar conmigo mismo y saber que hacer con mi vida.

Fue difícil, pero al final logre convencerlos de dejarme hacer este viaje solo.

Después de todo, les dije que ellos 2 también debían tener su tiempo a solas.

Ahora si, ya nada iba a impedir que hiciera el viaje

Ya lo tenía todo.

Tenía el destino, tenía el dinero y tenía la tranquilidad de saber que mis amigos no irían detrás de mi.

Y ahí estaba yo, en el aeropuerto, solo y esperando a que llamaran para abordar mi vuelo.

Pero seguro se estarán preguntando ¿Harry, es que acaso tienes pasaporte? La respuesta es si.

Cuando tenía 8 años, los Dursley se ganaron un viaje a España gracias a un programa de radio, no encontraron con quien dejarme 1 semana y a regañadientes me llevaron y tramitaron mi pasaporte.

Solo debía actualizarlo pero eso fue rápido gracias a... Bueno no me enorgullece decirlo pero use el privilegio ser un héroe para que el Ministerio de magia me ayudara a hacerlo rápido sin ser cuestionado.

Volviendo al tema.

Estaba esperando sentado sobre una silla con el bolso de Hermione convertido en una mochila de viaje, ella insistió en prestármelo para el viaje, no es que llevara muchas cosas.

Solo tenía algo de comida, un poco de ropa que la señora Weasley me regalo, dinero tanto muggle como mágico (Solo por si acaso), un libro que Hermione me presto que obviamente no iba a leer y una revista sobre Nueva York.

Pasaron unos 25 minutos y por el altavoz se escucho como llamaban para abordar mi vuelo.

Camine por todo el aeropuerto hasta encontrar la puerta correcta y subí, gracias Merlín pude llevar mi mochila conmigo.

Me senté junto a la ventanilla y observe hasta que el avión despegó y el Londres nocturno quedó bajo las nubes.

Sonreía para luego bostezar, el vuelo duraría 7 horas y media, así que podría dormir un rato antes de aterrizar.

Pedí una cobija y un cojín de esos para el cuello y me quede dormido pronto.

Pero esa noche tuve un sueño muy raro, estaba en el agua, hundiéndome lentamente en la inmensidad del frío mar.

Sentía el aire abandonar mis pulmones mientras el agua los llenaba.

Entonces vi una figura acercándose a mi, era una persona pero no estaba nadando, solo se acercaba a mi, pero estaba muy lejos de mi, no llegaría a tiempo.

Entonces algo paso, una rara espuma paso frente a mis ojos y sentí a alguien tomándome por debajo de los hombros, mire hacia arriba para observar a mi salvador pero una enorme cabellera rubia le cubría casi todo el rostro, solo alcance a ver 2 hermosos y brillantes ojos rosas que me miraron fijamente.

Desperté gracias a una turbulencia del avión que hizo que casi sacara mi varita, pero recordé el sitio donde estaba.

Al mirar por la ventanilla pude ver el cielo de un azul claro, con pocas nubes, era de día, voltee para preguntarle a la mujer a mi lado la hora, ella me contesto que eran las 11 de la mañana.

Si, había olvidado calcular la diferencia horaria, estoy seguro de que Hermione me dijo algo sobre eso pero no recuerdo con exactitud.

10 minutos después de eso, el avión finalmente aterrizó, salí de el estirándome y bostezando.

Busque algo para desayunar dentro de la bolsa, tome una rosquilla glaseada y camine hasta la salida del aeropuerto, mirando la ciudad.

Harry Potter llegó a Nueva York.


	3. El Chico De La Playa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry relata la primera vez que ve a Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de empezar el capitulo 
> 
> No les mencione algo sobre en que momento temporal se desarrolla esto. 
> 
> Se me hizo mucho problema desarrollarlo en la época de Harry así que esta historia se desarrolla en la actualidad, en un universo donde el Covid no existe y el 2020 es un año normal. 
> 
> Así que Percy y Harry tienen 17 años en los relatos que escribe Harry. 
> 
> Además este capitulo cuenta con una parte narrada.

Ya les conté como llegue a Nueva York, ahora falta que les diga como fue la primera vez que vi a Percy. 

Y aquí la historia. 

Cuando salí del aeropuerto lo primero que hice fue buscar algún parque para descansar un poco, el jetlag amenazaba con golpear así que necesitaba descansar un poco antes de buscar un hotel a buen precio en donde quedarme unos días. 

Tras terminar de comer la rosquilla empecé a caminar en busca de algún taxi, había estado hojeando la revista un poco y el parque más cercano era el Baisley Pond Park, así que cuando por fin pude subir a uno de esos taxis amarillos el conductor me llevo de inmediato. 

Cuando al fin estuve en el parque pude descansar por primera vez desde que baje del avión, me senté en una banca y tome una respiración onda. 

Esto era lo que quería, caminar libremente sin que la gente me observará por saber quien soy, aquí nadie me conocía, cuando caminaba por el parque hubo quienes observaban mi cicatriz, pero era una mirada diferente. 

En Londres me veían la cicatriz porque sabían que eso era señal de su "salvador", pero los muggles aquí lanzaban miradas curiosas porque una cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo no es algo común. 

El aire fresco me ayudo, aun me sentía cansado, así que mi siguiente movimiento era buscar algún hotel, sabía que en Nueva York hay cientos de hoteles lujosos, enormes, caros y de 5 estrellas, pero no pensaba gastar mucho. 

De hecho aun recuerdo el consejo/advertencia de Hermione. 

"Harry Potter no se te ocurra derrochar dinero en tus vacaciones, administra bien tu dinero para no quedarte sin nada a medio viaje, tienes la herencia Potter y Black pero eso no significa que puedas ir por ahí gastando todo" 

No era tonto, al menos no tanto, no pensaba gastar demasiado, el dinero que tenía en la mochila era la cantidad que pensaba gastar, los galeones eran solo para emergencias que realmente no quería usar. 

Aquí empecé con el problema de no saber a donde ir, no sabía donde buscar un buen hotel y no me quería arriesgar a ser estafado. 

Así que saque el celular que Hermione me obsequio, un celular muggle común y corriente, los Dursley nunca me dieron uno así que este era mi primer celular y estaba empezando a saber usarlo. 

Por suerte sabía buscar cosas en Internet así que comencé a buscar hoteles en Nueva York. 

Vi demasiadas opciones y entonces mi atención se fue por un hotel que me gustó por las fotos. 

Holiday Inn Manhattan 6th Ave - Chelsea, hotel 3 estrellas, con buena vista y ubicación. 

Bien, el dinero para el cuarto lo tenía y podía darme un pequeño lujo, pase años durmiendo en una casa horrible y en dormitorios compartidos, podía hospedarme en un buen cuarto por una vez en mi vida ¿No? 

Tras memorizar la dirección y ver fotos de lugares cerca esta listo, camine hasta encontrar un baño publico, entre y me desaparecí, para aterrizar en un callejón cercano a dicho hotel. 

La verdad es que este hotel era un capricho que me podía pagar y lo iba a aprovechar. 

En cuanto me registre e iba de camino a mi habitación use el celular para mensajear a Hermione diciéndole que ya estaba instalado. 

Mi habitación tenía una gran vista y lo mejor, tenía una cama matrimonial para mi solo, lo cual al parecer necesitaba porque al lanzarme en esa mullida cama me quede dormido. 

Desperté cuando ya era de noche en la ciudad, toda iluminada, el jetlag me ataco demasiado fuerte. 

Estaba fatigado y con un ligero mareo estomacal, tome el celular para ver la hora, 8pm, pero además vi un mensaje de Hermione que decía: 

"Estoy feliz de tener noticias tuyas Harry, espero y me mantengas informada, estoy en proceso de enseñarle a Ron a usar el celular para poder mensajearnos los 3.   
Por cierto, prepare una pócima para quitarte el jetlag, esta junto al libro que empaque para ti" 

Sonreí por eso, nunca me cansaré de agradecerle a Hermione por esto. 

Saque la pócima, un liquido violeta con brillos dorados flotando en la pócima y al tomarla me sentí mejor de inmediato. 

Aun así no quería salir todavía, por esa noche solo pedí servicio al cuarto y por fin disfrute de una buena cena en meses. 

Los 2 días siguientes visite Central Park y Times Square, tome fotografías para sentirme turista al 100%, compre un par de cosas para mis amigos. 

Conseguí un libro sobre la historia de Nueva York para Hermione y un par de CDs para Ron. 

Al día siguiente que era un sábado, empecé a buscar playas, pase unos 10 minutos observando fotografías hasta que encontré información de un buen lugar. 

Montauk, Long Island. 

Por las fotos parecían un buen lugar para estar al menos un rato, estaba decidido, iría a pasar el día ahí. 

Salí del hotel y me quedé viendo las fotos del lugar, guarde mi celular mientras entraba a un callejón vacío y me concentraba en el lugar, al poco tiempo me aparecí en un pequeño campo cercano a la playa. 

Era momento de disfrutar. 

Compre un bañador y fui a la playa que ya tenía bastante gente, coloque una toalla sobre la arena y me senté en ella para observar el mar. 

Había mucha gente en familia, divirtiéndose con amigos, estando en pareja y luego estaba yo, solo en una toalla mirando al mar. 

Pero estaba disfrutando el momento, el Sol, la brisa marina, el sonido de las olas, era relajante. 

La vista del mar era hermosa y más hermosa con lo que vi tras unos segundos de ver el mar. 

No estaba tan alejado de la orilla, así que observe perfectamente cuando alguien empezó a salir del agua. 

Y era el chico más hermoso que haya visto alguna vez en mi vida, me quede sin palabras y solo podía observarlo. 

A simple vista veía su cuerpo bien trabajado, su abdomen estaba marcado y sus piernas Merlín esas piernas se veían tan trabajadas, tan fuertes y... 

Detuve mis pensamientos y subí la mirada porque sentía que me veía como pervertido y luego observe su cara, una cara muy hermosa, cabello negro que me recordó al mío pero mas dócil y aunque estuviera a unos metros de mi, distinguía unos ojos verdes mar muy bellos. 

Era guapo, muy guapo, tan guapo. 

Negué con la cabeza y voltee a otro lado, ¿Por qué todos tienen que ser tan hermosos? 

¿Acaso esa gente no piensa en los bisexuales? No puedo vivir sin mirar a alguien en la calle. 

Oh si, ese detalle, no les conté nada de mi bisexualidad. 

Si, Harry Potter es el icono bisexual de Hogwarts. 

Les cuento. 

Me empecé a dar cuenta de que soy bisexual cuando estaba empezando el tercer año en Hogwarts, fue en ese año que tuve mi primer crush por así decirlo con un chico. 

Digamos que mi admiración por Oliver Wood escaló al nivel de atracción, era solo un enamoramiento adolescente, lanzar miradas discretas cuando lo veía en la sala común, ponerme demasiado feliz por una felicitación suya tras un partido de Quidditch. 

Luego de eso empecé a notar como encontraba atractivos a chicos y chicas por igual, podía notar la belleza en Hermione y Lavender y el atractivo de los gemelos Weasley, pero todo se confirmo en mi cuarto año, cuando conocí a alguien... 

Cedric Diggory. 

Cuando me hicieron entrar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Cedric y yo empezamos a hablar más seguido, juntarnos más y entonces, algo hizo clic en mi, Cedric despertó algo en mi que jamás había sentido antes, me había enamorado de Cedric, mi corazón latía como loco cada vez que lo veía. 

Entonces llegó el baile de Navidad, originalmente Cedric iría con Cho, pero alguien la enveneno, no se preocupen ella esta bien, solo se enfermo por semanas, Cedric perdió su cita a días antes del baile y yo no tenia pareja, así que usando mi valentía Gryffindor fui y le dije que fuéramos juntos, fue algo muy acalorado, ambos estábamos sonrojados y nos veíamos a los ojos. 

Pero Cedric acepto y fuimos la pareja del otro en el baile, ya se imaginaran la reacción de todo el mundo cuando vio que los 2 campeones de Hogwarts iban juntos al baile, el primer baile fue... Mágico, ya se que suena cursi y a cliché, pero en ese baile paso algo, mientras nos movíamos lentamente por la pista fue como si solo estuviéramos el y yo juntos, bailando como si estuviéramos sobre las nubes. 

No voy a mentir, fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, bailamos y nos divertimos, luego me tome unos minutos para ver discutir a Ron y a Hermione, pero tras eso Cedric y yo fuimos a pasear por los patios del castillo. 

Ahí mismo, Cedric me dio mi primer beso. 

Y yo estaba tan feliz en esos momentos, pero entonces llego la final del torneo, Cedric murió frente a mis ojos y yo... 

Sentí que caía en un abismo, ver morir a mi primer amor es algo que nunca podre olvidar, todo el quinto año fue miserable, el duelo por perder a Cedric, el Ministerio en mi contra... La muerte Sirius. 

Demasiadas cosas y hubo una pequeña luz que me ayudo, Ginny, no voy a negar que sentí algo fuerte por Ginny pero no tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Cedric, pero era algo, aunque no funcionamos ni nos dimos un buen tiempo para explorar esos sentimientos. 

Creo que me desvíe del tema, ¿En que estaba? 

Ah, si. 

Volví a levantar la vista y ahora vi al chico guapo hablar con una chica rubia que estaba sobre una silla de playa, no escuchaba nada, pero si veía como empezaban a discutir, no eran gritos pero se veían molestos al pelear. 

Pero entonces escuche algo de ambos, intentare incluir mi recuerdo en el escrito. 

— ¡Siempre te pones así!— El chico guapo de la playa dijo y se tiro en la silla junto a la chica. 

— ¿Yo? Pero tu empezaste— La rubia se defendió, parpadee un poco al notar la actitud molesta de cada uno. 

— Bien, en ese caso puedes irte, no necesito tu compañía, gruñona— El chico se cruzó de brazos. 

— Esto es increíble— La rubia cerró el libro que tenia en su regazo y se puso de pie— Honestamente sesos de alga, búscame cuando madurez— 

— Soy lo suficientemente maduro, cerebrito— El chico al que había estado viendo miro a la chica y le mostró la lengua. 

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, tomo un bolso y empezó a caminar lejos de ahí pasando frente a mi. 

Si, su pelea fue más o menos así, de cierto modo me recordaron a Ron y Hermione, lo cual me hizo preguntar si eran pareja. 

Algo en mi me hacia querer ir a sentarme a su lado para preguntarle si estaba bien. 

Una muy pequeña voz sonaba en mi cabeza diciendo que lo hiciera. 

Era una suave voz femenina. 

"Ve Harry, hazlo querido" 

En ese momento me preocupe ¿Escuchar voces en la cabeza? Era mala señal, al menos la cicatriz no dolía. 

Sin darme cuenta, el cielo se estaba empezando a nublar y el aire aumentaba, las olas parecían aumentar de nivel, la lluvia empezó a caer rápidamente haciendo a la gente empezar a correr para evitar que el viento los cubriera de arena. 

Me levante y tome mi mochila y mi toalla, mire al chico de nuevo que se levantó de la silla y miro todo su alrededor impresionado como si aquello le sorprendiera mas que a todos los demás. 

Supuse que ya era tiempo de volver a mi hotel, empecé a correr hasta un sitio vacío, mi plan era aparecerme en el callejón de nuevo, pero antes de hacerlo un raro rugido me distrajo. 

Me desaparecí sin tener el callejón en mente, en lugar de eso caí en una parte al lado de una carretera. 

Sentía un dolor insoportable en el brazo derecho, un ardor horrible que solo aumento cuando toque la zona adolorida. 

Lo que faltaba, despartición por no estar concentrado, mire mi brazo viendo pedazos expuestos sin piel, el costado desde el hombro hasta el codo no tenían piel, incluso podía ver un poco del hueso del codo. 

Y como si no pudiera empeorar, escuche fuertes pisadas cerca de mi, pude voltear a la parte boscosa y me encontré con 2 enormes pezuñas que se acercaban a mi. 

Levante la vista y observe a una criatura enorme con una horrible cabeza de toro. 

Estaba en peligro.


	4. Minotauro

Por si no ha quedado claro, toda la historia es un libro escrito por Harry y las partes narradas son los recuerdos que Harry introduce en el libro para ver mejor lo que ocurre.

...

Bien, esa cosa enorme me miraba y yo lo miraba, estaba casi sobre mi, trague saliva ante el peligro inminente.

La criatura levantó una pierna directa para pisarme la cara y tuvo que soportar el dolor del brazo para girar sobre el pasto y alejarme del fuerte pisotón de la criatura.

El toro parecía estar aún más molesto, intenté levantarme pero al querer apoyarme con los brazos el dolor me hizo tambalearme.

Estaba jodido, mi varita estaba en la mochila, mi brazo estaba sin piel y un toro monstruoso estaba queriendo matarme.

¿Por qué cada año algo quiere matarme?

Desearía tener una maldita vida normal.

El toro corrió a mi, queriendo atacarme y un solo pensamiento cruzo mi cabeza, magia sin varita, pero no era muy bueno en ello.

Si funcionaba, me salvaría, si fallaba, estaba muerto, realmente ninguna opción era buena.

Grite un Protego y cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí, el toro había retrocedido por el golpe que se dió con el hechizo que lance.

Había funcionado, oh Hermione estaría sonriendo como loca por lo que acabo de hacer.

De pronto un golpe me saco de mis pensamientos egocéntricos, mi cuerpo se estrelló contra un árbol detrás de mí.

Pude sentir un par de costillas romperse, levanté la vista y el toro estaba listo para golpearme otra vez.

Pero entonces alguien grito detrás de la criatura y está volteó, rugiendo de nuevo, me moví un poco para ver al chico de la playa sosteniendo...

¿Una varita?

No estaba seguro, a mis ojos se veía como una varita, pero aún con mis lentes lo veía un poco borrosa.

El chico me gritó una advertencia antes de correr hacia el toro.

Genial, termine en el Nueva York mágico, maldita sea mi suerte.

Estaba buscando a dónde escapar, pero el sitio donde estaba, no era muy amplio y con los movimientos disminuía más el espacio para correr, si tan solo pudiera sacar mi varita, pero el dolor era demasiado.

Escuché un pequeño grito de dolor y vi al chico de la playa caer a unos metros de mi, si, estábamos jodidos.

El toro intentó atacarme de nuevo y tuve que correr y rodar por el suelo hasta quedar al otro lado de donde el chico estaba.

Me puse de pie y el otro me estaba dando la espalda, entonces note algo.

El toro estaba entre ambos.

Bien, tenía la oportunidad perfecta, alcanzaba a ver al chico levantar su varita, que cada vez se iba viendo algo más larga, el miro y de pronto supe que debía hacer algo mientras el toro levantaba su brazo.

Yo levanté la mano y el chico levantó aquella rara varita alargada y extrañamente filosa.

Yo grite "Reducto" mientras el chico lanzaba la espada, mi hechizo volvió a funcionar ambas cosas golpearon a la criatura y aquel monstruo explotó en un polvo arenoso.

El chico de la playa me observó y se acerco a mi, lo escuche hablar pero antes de que pudiera entenderle caí inconsciente al piso.

...

Tuve otro sueño, uno demasiado raro esta vez no estaba en la playa, estaba en Hogwarts, pero no se sentía como el Hogwarts de siempre.

Camine un poco por el pasillo, estaba cerca de las escaleras, seguí avanzando hasta ver a 2 estudiantes correr junto a mi, vi una chica pelirroja y un chico azabache correr tras ella, los vi empezar a subir las escaleras, algo en mi me hizo seguirlos y empece a correr también detrás de ellos.

Estaba tan cerca que lograba escuchar su platica.

\- ¡Lily espera!- El de cabello negro grito toma do ma mano de la pelirroja que estaba unos escalones arriba de el.

\- Cállate Potter, estoy tan furiosa contigo, no puedo creer que seas tan inmaduro- Dijo con molestia sin siquiera verlo.

\- Haré todo lo posible para compensarte- Dijo el hombre.

En ese momento la pelirroja volteo y pude ver su rostro, lo primero eran esos ojos verdes esmeralda... Era ella, eran ellos, mis padres, estaba soñando con ellos.

\- Bien, puedes compensarlo- Mi madre bajo un par de escalones para ver a mi padre a los ojos- Ve y consigue el disco de Britney Spears para mi-

Vi la reacción de mi padre, sus ojos lucían perdidos ante las palabras de mi madre y el asintió.

\- Todo para ti Lils- 

Mi madre regreso a su camino subiendo las escaleras, mi padre entonces parpadeo y miro a todos lados.

\- ¿Quien es Britney Spears?- Se preguntó- ¿Y qué es un disco?-

Tienes los ojos de tu madre...

Escuché la voz del otro sueño, detrás de mí e intenté voltear pero...

El sueño terminó abruptamente, abrí los ojos y empece a sentir un dolor insoportable en mi brazo derecho.

Me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama, mire al rededor y observe que era una clase de enfermería, pero no tenía idea de en que lugar estaba, no como había llegado ahí.

De pronto todo llego a mi memoria.

Recordé mi accidente al aparecerme, la despartición y el ataque del monstruo toro, me debí haber desmayado por el dolor y la perdida de sangre.

Intente moverme pero me quejé de nuevo por el dolor, soltando un quejido por el ardor, me lleve la mano al brazo y me volví a quejar.

Entonces alguien entro al sitio donde estaba, voltee y vi al chico de la playa, nos quedamos un momento callados hasta que el suspiro y habló.

Y sus primeras palabras para mi fueron:

"— Haces ruido de serpiente cuando duermes—"

Genial, el chico lindo me escucho hablar pársel al dormir.

Aunque no sabía porque aun podía hablar pársel, no lo había hablado desde el final de la guerra.

Entonces volvió a hablar.

"— Soy Percy, Percy Jackson... ¿Cómo te llamas tú?—

"— Harry Potter—"

Y así fue como nos presentamos, nuestras primeras palabras.

Y vaya el montón de cosas que ocurrieron después.

Continuará...


	5. Conociendo A Hécate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry despierta y recibe una visita inesperada.

Harry nota: No sé cómo describir lo que pasó después de que despertara en esa enfermería así que meteré mi recuerdo completo en la guía.

* * *

_—_ _Soy Percy, Percy Jackson... ¿Cómo te llamas tú?_ _—_

_—_ _Harry Potter_ _—_ _Dije sin dejar de observar al chico de la playa._

_— Bien, creo que te diré chico serpiente—_ _Bromeó aquel chico._

_Hubo un momento en silencio, uno un tanto incómodo, mire bien a todos lados para suspirar._

_—_ _¿Qué ocurrió?_ _—_ _Pregunté_ _tratando de evadir el tema de mi habla._

_\- ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- Preguntó el chico de la playa._

_—_ _Mi brazo casi destruido, un toro gigante, ataques..._ _—_ _Respondí quejandome aún por el_ _dolor_ _del brazo._

_—_ _Tienes un acento raro_ _—_ _Fue lo siguiente que dijo_ _—_ _¿De donde eres?_ _—_

_—_ _Inglaterra_ _—_ _Le dije_ _y al notar su silencio me_ _atreví_ _a_ _preguntar_ _algo más_ _—_ _¿En donde estoy?_ _Y... ¿Donde_ _están_ _mis cosas?_ _—_

_Me senté sobre la cama_ _rápidamente_ _y_ _sentí_ _el dolor en mi brazo de nuevo y lo agarre, notando el vendaje alrededor de mi piel._

— _Tranquilo, tus cosas_ _están_ _aquí_ _—_ _El_ _chico_ _señaló mi_ _mochila_ _que estaba en una silla algunos metros de distancia de donde estaba yo_ _—_ _No ví nada, lo_ juro—

_Me alivie ante eso, aún sosteniendo mi brazo lastimado._

_— Tranquilo, estuviste un día entero inconsciente_ _—_ _Me dijo el chico acercándose a la cama_ —

— _¿Todo un día?_ _—_ _Pregunté confundido._

_—_ _Es algo más o menos normal luego de pelear contra el minotauro_ _—_

_¿Minotauro? Bien, oficialmente estoy demasiado confundido, quería volver a hablar pero entonces mi estómago hizo ruido._

_—_ _Debes estar hambriento, pero primero toma un poco de esto_ _—_ _El chico tomó un vaso y me lo acercó._

_Era un vaso largo lleno de lo que parecía ser jugo de naranja, con un popote verde y una sombrilla de papel apoyado en la orilla del vaso._

_Estiré mi mano derecha listo para tomar el vaso cuando algo interrumpió aquel momento._

_— ¡Percy no lo dejes tomar eso!—_

_Alguien entró gritando aquello, asustandonos a ambos, Percy soltó el vaso por el suyo y todo el líquido terminó esparciendose por el piso, y yo miré aquella tragedia con dolor en el alma._

_— Maldita sea Annabeth ¡No me des esos sustos!— Gritó el chico y yo miré a la chica, la reconocí como la chica que estaba con Percy en la playa._

_— Era de vida o muerte, él no puede beber el néctar— Mencionó la chica señalandome._

_— ¿Néctar?— Pregunté pero no parecieron hacerme caso._

_— ¿A qué te refieres con que no puede beber néctar?— Preguntó Percy, en ese momento me sentí un niño pequeño atrapado en una pelea parental._

_Ja, que ironía sentirme así._

_— Escucha, necesito que vengan conmigo a la sala de reuniones, es urgente_ _— Comentó la chica de manera serie sin dejar de verme._

_¿Quién quería verme? Parece que en cuanto más tiempo pasará aquí más preguntas me iban a surgir._

_— Y necesitaran llevar esto_ _— Comentó tomando mi mochila y saliendo con ella._

_Bien, que mala primera impresión._

_— Es mejor ir ya mismo, no querrás hacer esperar a nadie que esté en la sala de reuniones_ _— Me dijo el chico y me sonrió haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran... Porque tiene ojos hermosos y profundos y..._

_— ¿Necesitas ayuda?_ _— Preguntó haciéndome salir de mi mini trance._

_— No, no, puedo ir solo_ _— Le dije mientras intentaba levantarme de la cama pero sentía mis piernas débiles._

_— Si, no creo que puedas andar solo aún_ _— Dijo el chico acercándose a mi, tomo mi brazo sano para pasarlo sobre sus hombros y puso su mano izquierda sobre mi hombro para empezar a caminar._

_Empecé a caminar con ayuda de Percy sintiéndome muy cómodo, quizá demasiado... Saben, ahora que lo pienso esto podría ser una trampa y en realidad me está llevando a una sala llena de mortifagos prófugos listos para asesinarme y enviar mi cadáver de vuelta a Inglaterra._

_Pero había algo en Percy que me hacía confiar en él._

_Al llegar a la sala me gustaría decir que me impresionó lo que ví pero a estás alturas casi nada me sorprende._

_Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue el centauro en el centro de la habitación, a su lado un hombre bajo y algo regordete, ví también a la chica rubia que tenía mi mochila y al final había otra persona._

_Era una mujer alta y delgada, vesti un vestido largo color blanco con varios detalles dorados que parecían bordados sobre la fina tela, tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros y cuando volteó a verme sentí un escalofrío al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a oír susurros de una mujer rodear ni cabeza._

_Las voces susurraban distintas cosas al mismo tiempo pero era muy bajo y no lograba entender bien lo que decían._

_La mujer me miraba con curiosidad y fascinación, me hacía sentir un tanto incómodo tener esa mirada sobre mi._

_—_ _No_ e _s un semidios— Fue lo primero que la mujer._

_— ¿Cómo que no es un semidios?— Preguntó Percy._

_— ¿Qué es un semidios?— Pregunté yo._

_— Pero, Lady Hécate— Habló el centauro— ¿Cómo logro pasar las barreras?—_

_— Por algo que debo averiguar— Dijo la mujer— ¿Es esa su mochila?—_

_— ¿Alguien puede decirme que demonios está ocurriendo?— Pregunté empezando a molestarme, pero todos me ignoraban._

_Cómo odio cuando la gente hace eso conmigo._

_Entonces ví a la mujer tomar mi mochila de las manos de la_ r _ubia._

_—_ _Oiga_ _esas son mis cosas_ _—_ _Exclamé pero no tuve respuesta_ _alguna, en cambio, la mujer abrió la mochila y miró hacía adentro._

_—_ _Veamos, debe estar por aquí_ _—_ _Susurró mirando el contenido luego hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha y segundos después mi varita voló directo a su mano._

_Bien, ya era mento de comenzar a preocuparme porque esa mujer tenía mi varita, mi único modo de defensa._

_La momento de tocar mi varita, aquella mujer sonrió aún más, luego los susurros volvieron a rondar mi cabeza, pero esta vez las oía claramente ya que se_ _turnaban_ _para decir la misma frase._

_"Es él, es él, es él, es él"_

_—_ _Vaya, no negare que pensaba en esta posibilidad, pero me sorprende verte en persona, Harry Potter_ _—_ _Dijo la mujer volviendo a mirarme._

_—_ _¿Cómo me conoce?_ _—_ _Pregunté._

_—_ _No me he presentado a ti claro, soy Hécate, diosa de la magia, la hechicería, la_ _nigromancia_ _y algunos títulos más_ _—_ _Dijo aquella mujer caminado hacia mí._

_Hécate, aquel nombre me sonaba conocido, como si lo hubiera visto o leído en algún lado pero no recuerdo exactamente dónde, si tuviera a Hermione seguramente ya habría contestado a mi duda._

_—_ _Espere_ _—_ _Dijo Percy rompiendo el silencio que se había generado_ _—_ _¿Si no es un_ _semidios_ _cómo paso las barreras y cómo supo su nombre por tocar ese palo?_ _—_

_—_ _Este palo, Percy Jackson es una varita, perteneciente a Harry, su invitado aquí es un mago_ _—_ _Dijo Hécate mirando a Percy_ _—_ _Harry Potter, también conocido como El Elegido, El Niño que Vivió y El Salvador del Mundo Mágico, dama, caballeros y Dionisio, estamos frente a un héroe_ _—_

_Ugh_ _, genial lo último que quería que se supiera ya se sabía aquí mismo._

_—_ _¿Un mago? ¿De los que sacan conejos de sombreros y parten mujeres en 2?_ _—_ _Preguntó Percy y yo inmediatamente fruncí el ceño._

_¿Es así como los americanos ven a los magos?_

_—_ _Percy_ _—_ _Dijo la rubia._

_—_ _¿Si?_ _—_

_—_ _Cállate_ _—_

_—_ _Bien_ _—_ _Respondió Percy cerrando la boca_ _con mirada de perro regañado._

_—_ _Hace años, demasiados años,_ _bendije_ _a varios mortales que me veneraban, les di el don de la magia y hechicería, era un poder limitado, no tendrían el poder que tienen mis hijos, pero sabiendo usar el poder podrían alcanzar grandes cosas, justo como tú Harry_ _—_ _Explicó y entonces algo llegó a mi mente._

_Se que les costará creerlo, pero, yo decidí voluntariamente leer un poco del libro de Historia de la magia, más en específico el tema sobre el origen de la magia, por eso ese nombre se me hacía conocido, el libro mencionaba el mito de Hécate, una diosa griega, la creadora de la magia, la deidad que le otorgó la magia al mundo._

_—_ _Entonces hay magos en el mundo_ _—_ _Dijo la rubia._

_—_ _En efecto, los primeros mortales con magia a empezaron a tener descendencia y la magia fue pasando por generaciones hasta la actualidad_ _—_ _Dijo Hécate_ _—_ _Claramente ambos mundos se habían mantenido separados gracias a la niebla_ _—_

_Bien, tenía mucha información en mi mente, estaba frente a Hécate, una diosa griega, alguien que supuestamente es un mito, no es real, pero... Bueno, creía que la magia no era real hasta que cumplí los 11 años._

_—_ _¿Qué ocurrió con tu brazo?_ _—_ _Preguntó Hécate cambiando el tema repentinamente._

_—_ _Despartición durante una aparición mal ejecutada_ _—_ _Contesté mirando las vendas cubriendo la herida._

_Hécate no dijo nada, simplemente paso la mano sobre las vendas, el dolor desapareció igual que las vendas y mi brazo ya estaba curado, además de que sentía que había recobrado las fuerzas._

_Y en cambio recibí una sonrisa por parte de la dios, de pronto sentí que aquella sanación no fue de a gratis, luego me entregó mi varita._

_—_ _Bien, el chico es un mago, no es un semidios ¿Cómo pudo pasar las barreras?_ _—_ _Habló el hombre bajo que me recordaba a_ _Peeves_ _._

_—_ _Realmente no tengo idea en esto, solo vine porque sentí una poderosa magia, Harry es actualmente el mago más poderoso vivo_ _—_ _Informó Hécate mientras sentía las miradas de todos._

_—_ _Entonces ¿Cómo pudo entrar?_ _—_ _Preguntó Percy._

_—_ _Yo puedo explicar eso_ _—_ _Una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de nosotros._

_Pero era esa voz, la voz que había oído en mis últimos sueños, era ella._

_Voltee solo para ver a la mujer más hermosa que he visto, tenía el cabello rojo oscuro, largo y desordenado, sus ojos eran grandes y de color gris con una piel pálida que vestía un vestido blanco largo._

_—_ _Lady Afrodita_ _—_ _Dijo alguien pero no presté atención a quien fue porque me concentraba en ver a la mujer._

_—_ _Verán, el no es un semidios_ _—_ _Dijo la mujer pelirroja_ _—_ _Pero su madre si lo era_ _—_

**Continuará...**


	6. Conociendo A La Abuela

_— Lady Afrodita— Dijo alguien pero no presté atención a quien fue porque me concentraba en ver a la mujer._

_— Verán, el no es un semidios— Dijo la mujer pelirroja— Pero su madre si lo era—_

_— Espere ¿Qué?— Pregunté al oír aquello— ¿Mi madre era qué?—_

_— Si, es una historia algo atropellada— Dijo la mujer acercándose más a mi— Hola Harry soy... Tu abuela—_

_Me quedé de pie ahí, aún apoyado en Percy al oír aquello._

_— ¿Abuela?— Pregunté algo confundido._

_— Afrodita, diosa del amor, el deseo, la belleza y demás— Respondió la mujer... La diosa... ¿Mi abuela?_

_Bien, esto está empezando a causarme dolor de cabeza._

_— Entonces, ¿Harry es su legado?— Preguntó Percy._

_— Así es Percy, Harry es hijo de Lily Evans, una hija mía que murió hace casi 18 años— Explicó Afrodita mirándome a los ojos— Tienes los ojos de tu madre—_

_En ese momento voltee la cabeza y vi que Percy estaba un tanto pensativo ante eso, luego miré hacía el frente de nuevo viendo a Afrodita sonriendonos a ambos, una sonrisa más amable que la de Hécate, pero igual de malvibrosa._

_— Percy si no te molesta ¿Puedes soltar a mi nieto? Necesito hablar con él— Comentó Afrodita con una voz coqueta._

_— Si, si, si— Dijo Percy apartándose de mi rápidamente de mi— Lo siento—_

_— Gracias, acompáñame Harry—_

_Yo asentí, de cierto modo su presencia no me generaba nada que fuera amenazante, era como si algo dentro de mi me dijera que era seguro caminar con ella._

_Empecé a caminar y ella sonrió empezando a avanzar a la salida, voltee un segundo justo para ver a Hécate mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa._

_Entonces las voces sonaron de nuevo._

_"Te veré muy pronto Harry Potter"_

_Sentí un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y luego salí de aquel lugar junto a Afrodita, al salir pude sentir el aire fresco golpear mi cara y la luz dar directo en mis ojos._

_Cuando baje la vista por la luz, observé como a cada paso que Afrodita daba, varias flores crecían del suelo en cuanto sus pies se tocaban la tierra._

_Luego volví a levantar la vista y pude observar todo el lugar, era inmenso y había muchos adolescentes por ahí usando camisetas naranjas._

_— ¿En donde estoy?— Pregunté mirando a unos chicos jugando voleibol._

_— Es el campamento mestizo, hogar temporal para los hijos de los semidioses, ya sabes, hijos de los dioses griegos— Me explicó Afrodita— Vienen aquí a entrenar sus poderes y estar a salvó de los riesgos que hay fuera de aquí—_

_Tras eso no pude evitar pensar en Hogwarts, tal vez cuando vuelva a casa le pueda sugerir a la profesora McGonagall abrir un campamento de verano para magos._

_Pero en ese momento el tema era otro._

_— Entonces tu... Usted ¿Es madre de... Mi madre?— Pregunté intentando usar las palabras correctas, es que no todos los días te enteras que tu abuela es una diosa._

_— Así es Harry—_

_— ¿Y como fue? Quiero decir ¿Cómo es que llegó a pasar?— Pregunté._

_— Bueno, todo empezó hace años, fue a finales de los años 50 cuando conocí a un atractivo mortal en Inglaterra, de llamaba Reginald Evans— Comenzó a relatar— Era pelirrojo, tenía unos ojos hermosos verdes que brillaban por si solos, tenía buen cuerpo y tenía un...—_

_— Suficiente información— Dije antes de saber más detalles sobre el atractivo físico de mi abuelo._

_— Cierto, bueno, nos conocimos, él obviamente cayó rendido ante mi, obvio— Comentó encogiéndose en hombros— Con el tiempo llegó Lily, pelirroja, piel perfecta, ojos hermosos, era preciosa, creí que sería una niña semidiosa normal, pero desde que la vi supe que sería muy especial—_

_— Y resultó que era una bruja— Dije adivinando lo que pensaba decir._

_— Exacto, eso fue una gran sorpresa— Dijo mientras miraba a los demás jóvenes— En la historia no han habido muchos brujos semidioses, son contados los casos, Lily fue la primera en años y nunca lo supo—_

_— ¿Ella nunca te conoció?— Pregunté mientras la observaba._

_— No lo ví necesario, yo ya había causado problemas en el matrimonio de Reginald, además la protección mágica ya era suficiente para alejarla de los riesgos a los que los demás semidioses están expuestos, ella sabía defenderse sola, tenía una gran habilidad para la embrujahabla, es una habilidad heredada de mi— Comentó Afrodita— No me conoció, pero yo la veía, la vi crecer, la vi enamorarse, la vi casarse y la vi tenerte—_

_Suspiré mientras miraba al frente, ahora estábamos caminando cerca de varias cabañas._

_— ¿Por qué me lo dices? ¿Por qué si nunca quisiste conocer a mi madre quieres conocerme a mi?— Pregunté._

_— Porque esta vez si lo ví necesario, mentiría si te todo que no tuve algo que ver en la vida amorosa de Lily, ella se enamoró a los 15 años, pero no quería hablar hasta que le ayude a ver a tu padre como el galán que era— Comentó con una sonrisa._

_— ¿Y entonces por qué si ves lo necesario en mi?—_

_— Porque te espera algo grande para ti Harry, un gran amor espera a ser descubierto, lo sé— Ella se detuvo y me miró, luego tomo mi mano derecha entre sus 2 manos que se sentían demasiado suaves— Solo tienes que esperar ya lo verás—_

_Al separar sus manos de la mía observé algo que había aparecido en mi palma, era un anillo, un anillo de oro con una piedra preciosa de color azul, tan azul como el mar._

_— ¿Un anillo?— Pregunté al tomarlo entre mis dedos._

_— Te será muy útil en un futuro— Dijo mientras miraba al frente, levanté mi vista también solo para toparme con que estábamos de vuelta en la gran casa de donde salimos al inicio del recorrido, en el porche de la casa estaba Percy y la rubia charlando._

_— Creo que es momento de que regreses a dónde te estás hospedando— Dijo sin mirarme— ¡Percy querido! ¿Podrías acompañar a Harry al lugar donde está durmiendo?—_

_— ¿Qué?— Pregunté._

_— Eh s-si claro— Respondió Percy._

_— Suerte— Susurró Afrodita a mi oído antes de irse, yo me quedé de pie ahí con el anillo en las manos._

_¿A qué se refería con suerte?_

**Continuará...**


	7. Fiestas, Alcohol y Confusión

Verán, luego de enterarme que mi madre era hija de Afrodita y que al parecer todos la mitología griega es real tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Percy fue amable, muy amable al aceptar acompañarme de vuelta a mi hotel, fue un viaje demasiado largo ya que la distancia era larga,

Entonces antes de subir fue que Percy habló y esas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi mente.

_"— Uhm, Harry...— Percy me habló, di media vuelta y lo ví ahí de pie luciendo nervioso._

_— ¿Qué ocurre?— Pregunté._

_— Bueno, hoy... Unos amigos del campamento harán una fiesta en un club cerca de aquí, y tomando en cuenta que eres legado de Afrodita— Percy lucía nervioso por lo que me estaba diciendo— Lo que quiero decir es que... Solo si quieres pues...—_

_— ¿Estás tratando de invitarme a la fiesta?— Pregunté sonriendo._

_— Si, justo eso— Percy asintió— La fiesta es esta noche, la dirección del club es...—_

_Vi a Percy comenzar a tocar su ropa como si buscará algo hasta que sacó una pequeña tarjeta y me la ofreció, extendí mi mano para tomarla, la hacerlo nuestros dedos se tocaron y ocurrió algo muy extraño._

_Prácticamente sentí una sensación cálida recorrer mi cuerpo y a lo lejos escuché campanas de iglesia sonar._

_Mire a Percy que estaba algo confundido, no se porque._

_— Gracias— Dije mirando la tarjeta, era de color negra, el nombre del club estaba en letras rosas neón que decían "Troyan Horse", atrás estaba la información del lugar como la dirección y el número de contacto— El nombre tiene cierta sutileza, estaré ahí—_

_— Bien... Oh sí, la fiesta empieza a las 8, la temática es neón, con que lleves una prenda así es suficiente, al llegar di que vienes por parte de Percy, te veré ahí— Percy hizo pistolas con las manos y comenzó a caminar hacía atrás para despedirse, pero no notó como se acercaba a los escalones de la entrada._

_— Percy cuid...— Intenté advertirle pero fue muy tarde y Percy terminó cayendo por los 15 escalones de dura piedra pulida._

_— ¡Estoy bien!— Gritó levantándose rápidamente"_

Bien, luego de que me invitó a dicha fiesta regrese a mi cuarto, encontrándome con un par de sorpresas.

Entonces me di cuenta de que salí del campamento mestizo con muchas dudas, dudas que no habría tenido si hubiera preguntado, dudas que Percy me resolvió tiempo después.

Pero la verdad nadie me dijo que:

Primero, los dioses pueden reclamar a sus hijos, y que algunos lo hacen con sus legados.

Segundo, no sabía que Afrodita reclamaba a su descendencia de una manera.

Así que al regresar a mi cuarto, sobre la cama había ropa con el delicioso aroma a tarta de melaza, madera de escoba y... Agua de mar.

Me acerque a la ropa y analice mejor que era.

Tiempo después me enteré que fue mi abuela quien me lo dió, Lo principal fue una playera azul claro neón, era lisa con la palabra Legado impresa en letras blancas, había un pantalón negro rasgado en la pierna derecha en la parte de la rodilla y en la izquierda tenía las rasgaduras a lo largo del muslo, un par de calcetas neón también, de colores distintos, uno naranja y otro amarillo, un par de Vans del mismo color que la playera y también había 3 pulseras de oh sorpresa, tonos neón, una era color magenta, otra lavanda y otra azul.

Bien, en ese momento me quedé confundido, aunque me alivie porque no tenía ropa color neón para la fiesta.

Pero no era lo único en mi cama, justo sobre la almohada había una cajita negra, con cuidado deje la ropa y tome aquella caja, tenía una pequeña nota en la tapa.

"A final de cuentas, eres su maestro ahora 

— H"

Abrí la caja y ahí estaba un collar pero el dije era la silueta de las reliquias de la muerte, tragué saliva y lo decidí guardar en lo más profundo de mi mochila.

No tenía que pensar en cosas así, me habían invitado a una fiesta y bueno, se supone que eran mis vacaciones y se supone que las vacaciones son para divertirse.

Ir de fiesta sería divertido, pasaría una noche divertida con música fuerte, alcohol y diversión.

Merecía irme de fiesta aunque nunca haya ido a una en toda mi vida.

Deje que las horas pasarán y cuando dieron las 7 pm empecé a prepararme.

Me di un baño, luego me puse la ropa que increíblemente me quedaba bastante bien aunque al inicio creía lo contrario, era buen conjunto para la fiesta.

Salí del hotel, siguiendo la dirección del bar, tuve un poco de problemas tratando de encontrar las calles, pero al final estuve en la acera frente al club.

Que nuevamente digo, no es algo tan sutil.

Después de todo el enorme letrero neón tenis un enorme caballo en tonos neón extremadamente brillantes en la oscuridad de la noche.

Al acercarme a la entrada me pidieron mi "invitación", solo dije que venía por parte de Percy, al parecer él ya había avisado de mi presencia, los de seguridad me dejaron pasar y dentro todo era luz, música y gente divirtiéndose.

Las luces neón destacaban entre los colores oscuros de las paredes y los muebles.

Camine un poco, acercándome a la barra pero alguien gritando mi nombre me llamó la atención, levanté la vista a un pequeño balcón en la parte superior.

Ahí estaba Percy con una horrenda playera verde neón, moviendo una mano, a su lado había más gente, parecía una pequeña sala exclusiva.

Subí y Percy se encargó de presentarme con sus amigos que ya estaban allí, Jason, Leo, Piper que técnicamente sería mi tía y la chica rubia Annabeth me recordó mucho a Hermione.

La música era buena, no mentire, nunca me había concentrado en escuchar la música muggle.

Aunque en el mundo mágico no es secreto para nadie que Madonna, Katy Perry y Lady Gaga son brujas con mucho talento.

En ese momento otra amiga de Percy llegó con muchos tragos y cuando digo muchos tragos, me refiero a una bandeja enorme llena de pequeños vasos con diferentes bebidas.

Pensé que todo sería como el whisky de fuego, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Todos tomamos un vaso y brindamos.

Y... Todo se fue a negro.

Al otro día desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y un ardor en la espalda, me levanté con problemas ya que sentía al cuerpo pesado, había bebido demasiado.

Recuerdo haber ido al baño a lavarme la cara, prácticamente me arrastré de vuelta a la cama, me senté en la orilla de la cama y tome mis lentes de la mesa de noche, cuando mi mundo dejo de estar borroso noté muchas cosas, para empezar estaba desnudo, mi ropa estaba tirada por todo el cuarto, pero había mucha más ropa, no solo mía.

Sobre todo me concentre en una playera verde neón tirada encima de la tv del cuarto.

Voltee lentamente sobre la cama y entonces ví a Percy acostado al lado mío, dormido, desnudo también y con el cuello y las clavículas llenos de marcas.

¿Qué rayos pasó anoche?

**Continuará...**


	8. La Mañana Siguiente

Bien, entonces me quedé en que tenía a Percy desnudo en mi cama de hotel y yo también estaba desnudo...

Bien, escuchen, puedo no ser el más inteligente del mundo, pero era demasiado obvio lo que había ocurrido, Percy y yo habíamos... Tenido actividades adultas en mi cama.

Había bebido mucho y no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido esa noche, aunque afortunadamente lo recordé todo tiempo después... ¡Pero eso no es lo importante!

Aunque bueno... ¿Sabían que Percy puede hacer un split?

Pues los sabe hacer y muy bien.

Pero regresando a lo importante, estaba en esa cama de hotel, estaba desnudo, con dolor de cabeza y resaca y tenía a Percy junto a mi en mi cama, tenía a un chico desnudo junto a mi en mi cama, tenía a un chico desnudo, atractivo y lleno de marcas en la piel junto a mi.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Pensé en huir, en esconderme, en encerrarme en el baño y llamar a Hermione para tener un colapso mental.

Pensé en todo, pero nada me preparó para lo que iba a ocurrir cuando despertó.

_"Estaba ahí sentado esperando a que solución llegaba a mi cabeza, pero no llegaba nada, lo que si pasó fue que Percy empezó a despertar porque lo escuché hablar._

_— Rayos, la cabeza me duele tanto como el trasero— Susurró, Percy estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama— Me embriague demasiado, juro por el Dios cristiano en el cual no creo que no volveré a tomar—_

_Al parecer se dió cuenta que no estaba en su cama porque hizo un ruido de confusión y vi como empezó a mover su brazo izquierdo por la cama, buscando a alguien por el colchón, pero estaba muy en la orilla y su mano no me alcanzaba._

_— Por favor que no sea Leo de nuevo, por favor que no sea Leo de nuevo— Decía pero se detuvo y dió media vuelta sobre la cama, aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados._

_Vi como Percy se sentaba con mucho trabajo, soltó más de un quejido de dolor hasta que logró acomodarse en la cama, luego bostezó y se estiró un poco, todo eso aún sin abrir los ojos._

_¿Cuánto tiempo pasa sin abrir los ojos después de despertar?_

_Mi pregunta obtuvo_ _respues_ _rápidamente cuando lo abrió los ojos y parpadeó un poco, luego me miró._

_— Buenos días Harry— Dijo con tranquilidad pero solo segundos después abrió los ojos con sorpresa— ¿¡HARRY!?— Gritó antes de caer de la cama._

_— ¿Estás bien?— Pregunté poniéndome de pie para luego verlo levantarse con muchos problemas._

_— Si, estoy bien y... ¡Estás desnudo!— Percy gritó y volví a notar como es que yo seguía desnudo, en seguida tome una almohada para cubrir mi entrepierna._

_— Tu también estás desnudo— Le dije y él tomó una de las cobijas para taparse hasta el pecho._

_— Dime qué no hicimos lo que creo que hicimos_ _—_ _Dijo Percy mientras nos nos_ _sonrojabamos_ _violentamente._

_—_ _No tengo idea, no recuerdo nada de ayer_ _—_ _Dije antes de sentarme de nuevo en la cama y sentí la mirada de_ _Percy en mi espalda._

_— Uh, Harry... Tienes la espalda llena de rasguños_ _—_ _Me dijo en una voz demasiado nerviosa._

_—_ _¿Rasguños?_ _—_ _Pregunté pero al menos eso explicaba el ardor en mi espalda_ _—_ _Bueno, tú tienes el cuello y hombros llenos de chupetones_ _—_

_Percy entonces se miro los hombros y su sonrojó solo incremento._

_Tras un silencio ambos nos sentamos en la cama, aún cubriendo nuestra desnudez, fue un muy largo silencio._

_— Entonces ¿No recuerdas nada?_ _—_ _Preguntó Percy._

_—_ _Nada más allá de beber mucho anoche_ _—_ _Respondí._

_—_ _¿Qué tanto pudo pasar?_ _—_ _Preguntó Percy riendo nervioso antes de mover un poco la cadera hasta que abrió bastante los ojos_ _—_ _Creo sí paso mucho, la persona que lava las cobijas estará muy molesta_ _—_

_Voltee solo para verlo mientras levantaba una ceja ante su comentario._

_—_ _Lo siento, pero cuando hay silencios prolongados necesito hablar_ _—_ _Dijo apenado y luego nos sumimos en otro silencio._

_Luego de varios segundos que me parecieron eternos, Percy decidió hablar de nuevo._

_—_ _Creo que... Iré a darme un baño_ _—_ _Percy dijo antes de levantarse,_ _aún cubierto por la cobija, aunque no del todo._

_Vi parte de su... Atributo trasero, no sé si debería estar hablando de esa parte de él así como así._

_Suspire aún en la cama ¿Qué debería de hacer?_

_Estaba desnudo en la cama, con un chico hermoso de trasero sexy y... Por Merlin debo dejar de hablar del trasero de Percy._

_Quise dejar de pensar en eso, sin embargo otro pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza._

_Esa había sido mi primera vez, yo era virgen hasta anoche, esa noche_ _había sido mi... Estreno por así decirlo._

_¿Qué se hacía en ese caso? Es más, ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que hicimos anoche ¿Y ahora qué?_

_Entonces una idea llegó a mi cabeza, llame a servicio al cuarto y pedí un desayuno para 2._

_Invitarle el desayuno era lo mínimo que podía hacer ¿No?_

_Luego de pedir el desayuno, me puse mi ropa lo más rápido que pude, luego escuché como golpeaban la puerta y solo pude pensar en que a Percy le gusta mucho estar en la ducha._

_Dato que serviría mucho para más tarde._

_Pero volviendo al tema principal, cuando ya estaba listo el desayuno y Percy seguía en la ducha, entonces aproveche el momento para buscar una salida útil y fácil para ayudarme con las lagunas mentales causadas por el alcohol._

_Mi enciclopedia, Hermione._

_Solo pensaba_ _e_ _n enviarle un mensaje para saber que hechizo usar, pero entonces sentí un miedo enorme al verificar mi celular._

_28 llamadas perdidas._   
_134 mensajes sin leer._

_Si hay algo en esta vida que de más miedo que los_ _dementores_ _es Hermione enojada y eso era una señal de muy mal augurio._

_Tragué saliva cuando ví a Percy salir del baño._

_— Ese baño es más lujoso que el de mi departamento_ _—_ _Dijo mientras sostenía una toalla a su cintura._

_— Ehh... Si, necesito usar el baño yo ahora... Reuní tu ropa en la cama— Dije corriendo rápidamente al baño y encerrandome ahí._

_Me senté sobre el excusado y mire los mensajes de Hermione... No me esperaba nada de eso._

_Hermione estaba furiosa y yo comprendo porque, la conversación estaba llena de mensajes rudos de ella, pero fue a reacción por mis mensajes._

_No sabía que había mandado algo pero... Vaya, me sonroje de inmediato._

_Le envié a Hermione alrededor de 9 fotos donde yo salgo besando a Percy mientras estábamos en la fiesta._

_Pero no eran ni de cerca besos pequeños, oh no, parecía que nos queríamos comer el uno al otro, en una foto alcanzaba a verse nuestras lenguas._

_Lo peor fueron las últimas 2 fotos, en la primera estaba Percy tratando de quitarse su playera y en la segunda estábamos Percy y yo acostados en la cama, por la pose y la hora de la foto que fue 1 hora después de las primeras fotos supuse que esa fue una foto... Post coito._

_Y Hermione en sus mensajes estaba furiosa y de pronto deje de tener una resaca que necesitaba ser calmada._

_Ahora tenía 2 opciones, explicarle todo a Hermione o salir a desayunar con un chico muy guapo con el que había tenido sexo el día anterior..._

_Obviamente guarde el celular y salí a desayunar con Percy, lamentablemente no ví el último mensaje que Hermione había mandado._

_Percy ya estaba desayunando, sentado en la cama y teniendo el desayuno en la mesa con ruedas que trajo el servicio al cuarto._

_Debía admitir que ese momento se sentía muy bien, fue un poco lindo despertar junto a alguien en la cama._

_Decidí sentarme a su lado, comenzando a tomar mi desayuno, probando el huevo con tocino, el jugo y el pan tostado con mermelada de fresa._

_— Gracias por_ _invitarme el desayuno_ _— Dijo Percy aún con la boca llena._

_— Bueno, ambos tenemos resaca y es lo mínimo que podía hacer por... Por lo que no recordamos de anoche_ _— Dijo ladeando la cabeza._

_— Si... Rayos, no seré el oráculo pero presiento que Annabeth me va a matar en cuanto me vea_ _— Dijo y algo hizo clic en mi mente._

_¡Me acosté con un chico con novia!_

_— Oh mierda, ella es tu novia ¿Cierto?_ _— Pregunté eso y Percy parecía entrar en pánico pero luego suspiró y se relajo._

_— Sobre eso... Annabeth no es mi novia, bueno, lo fue pero... Escucha, soy gay_ _— Percy me dijo_ _— Nadie más que unas 3 personas lo saben, entre ellas Annabeth, ella accedió a qué fingieramos ser pareja hasta que yo me sienta seguro de salir del armario_ _—_

_— Oh..._ _— Deje el pan tostado sobre el plato y lo mire_ _— Tu secreto estará a salvó conmigo_ _—_

_Ante eso, Percy sonrió un poco y desvió la mirada a su plato vacío._

_— Gracias Harry_ _— Percy entonces miro el reloj en la pared del cuarto_ _— Oh rayos, tengo que irme, se supone que debo estar en el campamento desde hace 3 horas_ _—_

_Él se levantó de inmediato y yo igual lo hice._

_— Yo..._ _— Hablé y el me miró, entonces use mi valentía Gryffindor_ _— ¿Puedo tener tu número?_ _—_

_Percy lucía impresionado, como si el no esperara que le pidiera el número de su celular._

_— Por supuesto_ _— Dijo tartamudeando._

_Manos intercambiamos los números y empezamos a caminar a la puerta de la habitación, abrí y el se paró en el marco para verme._

_— Bueno, espero verte pronto_ — _Dijo rascándose la nuca._

_En ese momento algo me llegó a la mente, sentí el impulso de acercarme a besar su mejilla._

_— Si, nos vemos pronto—_

_En ese punto me pare de puntas (Ya que Percy me saca al menos 10 centímetros de diferencia en la altura), pero al parecer Percy pensó en lo mismo._

_Ya que cuando nos acercamos tanto nuestros labios chocaron en un beso simple y nos separamos, ambos sonrojados._

_— Uh...— Percy soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y empezó a retroceder— Nos vemos Parry... Digo Harry, si jeje—_

_Empezó a retroceder sin ver hacia atrás, dónde estaba el carrito de servicio de la mucama._

_— Percy cuidad...— Intenté advertirle pero fue muy tarde ya que Percy tropezó con el carrito y cayó al suelo._

_— Estoy bien— Dijo poniéndose de pie— Nos vemos—_

_Tras eso prácticamente salió corriendo por el pasillo y yo solo reí un poco."_

Cuando regrese a mi cama a acostarme a descansar mire el celular de nuevo.

Entonces sentí aún más miedo, ya que no había leído los mensajes de Hermione y lo último que había mandado anoche era mi sentencia de muerte.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, RONALD Y YO VAMOS CAMINO A NUEVA YORK"

**Continuará...**


End file.
